Forever- A Phillipines X China FanFiction
by JayTheHetalianOfficial
Summary: China X Phillipines. May contain gore, lemon, and language
1. Chapter 1

Maria glances at her boyfriend of 2 years, Yao, who is currently painting. Her lips curve into a smile as she watches the canvas spring to life with color. She hopes this relation will last, for she loves him to the moon and back. The Chinese man suddenly jumps, turning to face Maria, happiness gleaming in his honey eyes.

"Ni Hao, aru!" Yao smiles, kissing his love's cheek. Maria grins, wrapping her arms around Yao's neck, gripping him in a hug.

"Just wanted to let you know, Kiku called, and he invited us over." Maria tells Yao, bliss in her sweet voice.

Yao smiles. "I'm gonna finish this painting, aru."

He walks away from Maria, back towards the easel holding a highly detailed painting. Maria watches, the sakura blossoms seeming to spring to life, out of the canvas. ~Timeskip~ Maria's brunette hair becomes soaked with rain. She walks down the concrete sidewalk, looking for Yao who said he would be going outside for a moment, though she found it rather weird to be going out in the pouring rain. A noise, one that would usually soothe her, awakens her senses. Yao's innocent giggle. Maria runs toward the noise, then seeing her lover, with another female, and to Maria's shock, Yao presses his lips to the other female's. Emotions Maria has never shown nor thought exsisted chokes her, and she makes a whimpering noise. Yao looks over, his eyes widening as he pushes himself away from the female.

"M-Maria..." he stutters.

"No!" Maria sqeaks, shaking with sorrow.

Yao sighs, looking at his feet, muttering "W-Wait..." as Maria race-walks away, scowling.

~Timeskip~

Maria storms through her home, grasping a knife and stabbing it into the couch's soft fabric, making a rip noise as she digs it in and drags it down. She lets go of the knife, and pulls a object of which was covered for many years. A pistol. As her 2P emerges, she raises the gun to her head, placing it on her temple. A knock interrupts her. Slinging open the door, she is greeting with the one person she does not want to see. Yao.

"What the hell do you want?!" Maria hisses, her honey eyes flood with bloody red.

"I-I...I'm so sorry, aru!" Yao yelps, gripping Maria tightly in a hug.

Maria's bloody colored eyes glisten as she places the pistol to Yao's head. A loud bang errupts through the sorroundings. Yao chokes out, crumpling to the ground. "This is goodbye, my love." Maria grins sickly as Yao's lifeless amber eyes roll back in his head. As Yao's life ebbs away, Maria's voice bounces off his skull "Goodbye...forever.", as blood puddles near Yao's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Yao's vision fades to black. A few silent, painful moments later his amber eyes open to a black room with no windows or doors. As his senses return to his, he jumps at a loud, cold voice. "Hello, Yao Wang." the voice sounds.

"Who's there, aru?!" Yao looks around, attempting to locate the speaker.

The voice continues. "Your life has ended. due to your own selfishness. You gave up true love and happiness, wanting more."the voice is cold and hostile, then lights up with hope. "For life to be returned to you, you must destroy who took it. As a result, her life will return yours."

Yao's gaze darkens violently, then he nods. "Very well. I will kill Maria, aru." Yao's vision spins as he feels a rush of wind. His eyes close. Yao stands at Maria's home, a knife clutched tightly in his palm. Hot tears feel like lava against his skin as he walks toward the Fillipino's dwelling. Maria hums a paticular tune, walking towards the door as she hears a knock. Her honey eyes widen as she sees Yao, gripping a knife.

"Please, aru." he whispers, walking in, and into the kitchen. Maria scowls, watching Yao grasp a knife from the kitchen, handing it to her.

"我爱你." He whimpers."来吧，留在我身边...永远"

Maria starts to cry, gripping Yao in a hug, Yao raising his arm of which holds the knife, and so does Maria, as by a chain reaction. Both stab the knives into the other's neck at the same time, the two collapsing, life ebbing away.

"我爱你，玛丽亚." Yao chokes out as he fades from exsistence.

"Mahal kita masyadong" Maria cries out as she joins Yao in the afterlife. They remain this way for enternity.

"Even if the world turns on you...I will remain loyal." ~Len Kagamine, Servant of evil Eng. Dub

Translations:

我爱你 - I love you (Simplified Chinese)

来吧，留在我身边...永远 - Come stay with me...forever.(Simplified Chinese)

我爱你，玛丽亚 - I love you,Maria.(Simplified Chinese)

Mahal kita masyadong - I love you too (Fillipino)


End file.
